More Then Bored
by BBShadowCat
Summary: When Yoh gets bored one day, he invites all his friends over. Yoh convinces Anna to do something that she plans to never do again… Anytime soon anyway… Written in Anna’s POV.


**More Then Bored **

By: Neko

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Shaman King. If I did, there would be no way in hell that I'd let 4Kids dub it.

**Summary**: When Yoh gets bored one day, he invites all his friends over but they all somehow end up being bored as well. Yoh somehow convinces Anna to do something that she plans to never do again… Anytime soon anyway… Written in Anna's POV. **RATED M/R! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**! If you are under age… **TURN BACK NOW!**

**Note**: **Blushes Like Mad** This is my first time writing lemon/Rated M/R so don't kill me! Flames are allowed as well since this is my first… My friend gave me this dam nasty idea cause she read something like this in a book… What the hell she be reading! No wait.. What book is she reading! She gotta stop! Oh dear lord… Anna is going to kill me…

* * *

I have been Yoh's fiancé for a while now, it's nothing new or anything. But it sometimes can be quiet boring when you are stuck with the same person over and over again, day after day. It's not like Yoh is bad or anything but… He can get very lazy sometimes. Ok, cross out that sometimes. He is lazy all the time. And when he is not lazy, he is bored… And when he is bored… No one really knows what will happen. Like that last time when he invited everyone over because he was bored. I was sitting down, watching TV as usual when Hao, his annoying twin brother walking in. 

"Hey Anna." He simply said with his usual smirk that I wanted to smack off him face.

"Shut up. I am watching TV." I simply told him. Hao's smirk widened as sat down behind me. "Oh, and a heads up, Yoh's bored."

"And you are telling me this why?" I asked him. Hao simply shrugged.

"You never know what will happen when he is bored." I ignored him and continued watching TV. Minutes later, Yoh came bursting into the room to find his brother eating a bag of chips and me watching TV… Usual, usual like I said. But what was not usual was that Yoh was bored.

"Anna, I'm bored." He whined.

"Then go do something about it." I told him. "Don't come to me for help." Yoh pouted and looked at his brother who shrugged and waved him away. Yoh stuck out his tongue at his older brother and walked off.

"Oh very mature…" Hao muttered. Minutes later, Yoh yelled out my name.

"ANNA! Can I invite the guys over?" I ignored him and continued watching TV.

"You want me to lock the doors just in case?" Hao asked.

"Leave them be. He always finds a way in here anyway." I told him. "If the door is locked, he comes in through the window and if the window is locked as well… Well he'd probably dig his way in here…" Hao lifted a thin eye brow.

"Dig?" He asked.

"Who knows what Yoh does…" I mumbled and continued watching the show. Hao let out a sigh and lied down for a nap, only of course to be woken up by his brother's loud screaming.

"Anna! Why didn't you answer me?" Yoh whined.

"Because you are annoying."

"Well, I invited the guys over and we are going to me later on. Wanna come?" Yoh had a twitch of hope in his eyes and I wanted to laugh at him because I was about to rip it out of him. Of course I didn't. I don't like to show my emotions to anyone. It's just not their business.

"You what?" I asked. I completely spaced out but Yoh didn't seem to notice. He thought u was mad at him.

"W-Well you didn't answer s-so…" Yoh bit his lower lip and looked at his brother for help. Hao lifted yet again, the same thin eye brow.

"What? What did I do?" He asked. Yoh gave him a look and smiled nervously at me.

"Please?" He begged. Oh how I love to see him beg for mercy.

"Fine…" I mumbled. "But you are making dinner and you have to wake up early to do extra training. Yoh frowned and sighed.

"Hai…" He muttered and then burst out the room with joy. Hao chuckled.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, nothing." He simply said and walked out the room. To tell you the truth, I was kind of relieved. I mean, sitting him the same room as "Asakura Hao"... Well it's really hard for me to explain and I am a bit confused myself. Am I supposed to like my brother in law? I mean, I have a fiancé already… Wouldn't it be wrong to like his brother as well? Well it's not like I care anyway…

* * *

I started thinking back to the time I met him actually. Hao, not Yoh. It was only a few months ago actually. I made Yoh go do his daily training and I was alone in the house. There was a knock on the door but I ignored it. A few minutes later, the door opened. 

"Asakura Yoh, you had better be finished with your training or else you go back outside and finish them." I yelled.

"But it's raining! I don't like rain." That person said. It wasn't Yoh, I could tell from the voice. I got up and walked to the door to find someone who looks exactly like Yoh standing there, soaking wet. His hair was about… A whole lot of inches long then Yoh's but everything else was just about the same except for his cloths. I studied him for a while before folding my arms and tapping my foot, for an explanation.

"Who are you?" I asked. The boy smirked as he too, studied me. He whistled lightly. My eye twitched with annoyance and I slapped him. Yes, slapped him.

"Answer Me." I commanded. He paused, trying to process the fact that he had just been slapped. Seconds later, he smirked and grabbed my hand, pulling me closer.

"Feisty." He said in a low voice. "I like that." Oh, how much I wanted to smack him again but he released him grip on me and backed up a little. He face however held the same smirk. "Anyway, I'm Hao. Yoh's twin." I stood there staring at him with a cold glare.

"Yoh doesn't have a twin." I told him. Suddenly, Yoh ran into the house, soaked. He collapsed on the floor from exhaustion.

"Anna, I am sorry! I did my best! But it started raining!" He whined. He looked up to see his brother chuckled and smirking. He smiled a sheepish smile at his brother.

"Oh hi Aniki! I didn't know you were coming." He said. Hao smirked down at his collapsed brother.

"You never know anything." He said. I tapped my foot and Yoh froze.

"H-Heh… A-Anna…" He said nervously.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Umm.. Well no… Not really." My glare deepened.

"Then hurry up and finish it." I told him.

"But Anna! It's raining! And Aniki is here!" He whined. Yoh was always a whinier and it annoys me sometimes.

"Too bad." I told him. Yoh whimpered but that was easily stopped by my icy glare. Hao chuckled.

"Have fun Otouto." He said in a teasing tone. Yoh sighed and turned to continue his training. I know I was being a little too harsh but he wasn't doing anything anyway so he deserved it.

Hao gave me a strange look and I gave him a glare.

"So… Where's my room?" He asked.

"Outside." I told him and turned to walk back into the living room. I heard him chuckle and follow me and then he went upstairs somewhere. Since my room was locked, there was no way he could get in so I didn't worry much. There was nothing worth stealing in this house anyway. He came back downstairs with a towel, slowly drying himself while examining me. I didn't turn to him but I knew he was there. Minutes later, he must have finished examining me… Well my back anyway and chuckled.

"What?" I asked with my back still towards him.

"Nothing." He simply said. "Got any food?"

"No."

"Then how are you going to feed Yoh?" He asked.

"I don't." Hao shrugged.

"Well, I guess dear Otouto will starve." He said in a… Sing-along teasing tone. I simply ignored him and continued with my TV.

"I never did ask for your name you know." He suddenly said.

"Well we are going to keep it that way." I snapped. God! How annoying can he be! Hao smirked.

"Nice to meet you too Anna." He said. My head snapped up and I turned to him.

"How did you know-" I paused. Hao was current topless –**Yes I love it when Hao-Sama is topless!**- And he smirked when he removed the towel from around his neck.

"Know your name?" He asked. "Yoh did just call you a minute or so ago." I blinked and then glared at him. There was no way I could show him my emotions. Sure, he had great abs and a great body but so what? He was super annoying. He seemed to notice that I was flinching or something because his smirk widened.

"Can't take it heh?" He asked. I glared at him and got up. I walked past him and upstairs to my room without a word.

* * *

My little flash back thinking was interrupted by… Who else? Hao of course. 

"Yoh called." He told me. "He said he's going to eat lunch with Ren and that stupid Ainu boy."

"So?" Hao raised a thin eyebrow with amusement.

"He asked if you want to come along." He continued.

"No." Hao shrugged.

"Ok then." He turned and left. No not the room, the house. I sighed, got up and headed up to my room. Hours later probably, Yoh finally came home with the guys.

* * *

"Hey Anna!" He said in a cheerful voice. I looked at him with my usual emotionless face. 

"What?"

"Umm… Well, can the guys stay here for a while?" He asked me. "Ren's dad and mom are home and he doesn't want to go home and Horo well… His sister is home and he will be tortured."

"Like I care…" I muttered.

"Anna!" Again, Yoh was whining in my face and it was annoying. I let out a quiet growl and ignored him, walking up to my room and closed the door behind me.

* * *

I didn't really know what time it was when Yoh knocked on my door and came in… Without my permission may I add. 

"What is it that you want Yoh?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well… Ummm…" Yoh fumbled around to find the right words to say what he was going to say. "Well ummm… They guys are ummm.. Well we are bored…" He stared at him with a bored look.

"And what am I supposed to do about it?" I asked. "I am not an entertainer you know." Yoh laughed nervously.

"Well yah but ummm… Aren't you bored yourself?" He asked.

"None of your concerns." I snapped. He had an uneasy look on his face.

"What is it Asakura? Spit it out." I told him and folded my arms.

"Ummm well, since we are all bored, you wanna… Have some fun with the guys?" He asked nervously. My eyes went on fire as I glared at him. Minutes later, he was thrown out of my room with a loud and painful yell. I slammed the door in his face and sat on my bed with fury. How dare he ask me that? He is my fiancé for god sake, I am not a sex toy! Then again… We were all pretty bored… I paused, thinking this over. I shouldn't… But then again… What harm would it do to have a little fun? "God dam you Asakura…" I muttered as I slowly undressed.

* * *

Yoh and the others were sitting downstairs just talking quietly when I went downstairs. They went silent when they saw me. I was a bit nervous but seeing Yoh smile his usual smile and Hao's usual sexy smirk, I somewhat calmed down. Yoh grinned and patted the spot in between him and Hao. I walked over to him and sat down. Yoh place one of my lags over his lap and Hao placed the other over his, leaving my pussy wide open and exposed. Yoh started kissing me and Hao started finger fucking me as well as sucking my breast. Horo and Ren just stared at us like we were crazy but a few minutes passed Horo snapped out of it and folded his arms. 

"Are you guys done yet?" He asked.

"Nah, just getting started." Hao told him. Yoh laughed lightly.

"Wanna join?" He asked.

"Hell yah!" Horo walked over and removed Hao's finger from my pussy and he started sucking on it. I was in a bit of a shock myself. First, why would I EVER let them to such thing and second, wouldn't he like it better if he could fuck me instead of such my pussy? I was a bit disgusted about all this but the thought slipped my mind when Yoh kissed me again. After a few minutes, they all decided "the plan". Since they couldn't all fuck me at once, they decided to take turns. Yoh and Hao were first. We went upstairs to my room and so it started.

* * *

I lay on my bed, looking up at Yoh, who was currently naked. Hao was as well but since Yoh IS my fiancé, Yoh went first. Yoh was gentle as always when it came down to this but Hao became inpatient. 

"Dam Yoh hurry up! I wanna fuck her too!" He yelled and jammed himself into Yoh. Yoh let out a yelp and gave me a hard thrust that caused me to moan out. Both of they started thrusting and it really felt good. Their thrust became faster and Hao was thrusting in harder and harder, deeper and deeper. I could tell from Yoh's moans and his thrusts. I gripped the bed sheets as the time came. After that, we all laid down, out of breath.

"Oh god… That was one of the best sex I ever had…" Yoh muttered.

"You sound like you never had sex before Yoh…" Hao muttered and looked at me.

"You guys HAVE done it haven't you?" He asked.

"Yes Hao…" Yoh muttered now shut up… Hao shrugged.

"But I still haven't fucked Anna yet." So it was another round of sex for me. Hao was gentle with me but not like Yoh. I'm not saying that he was bad at sex. He was GREAT with sex! But it's just different then Yoh but it still fell great. Yoh was already asleep when we were done. We bother wondered how he could be but we didn't questioning him. I got up and said that I was going to take a shower.

* * *

I stepped into the shower and turned it on, letting the water splash onto me. I reached for the shampoo but I before I could squeeze any on my hand, someone grabbed the shampoo away and threw it across the room. I turned around to find a pair of golden tiger eyes. 

"Ready?" Ren asked me. Before I was able to answer me, he picked me up and fucked me against the wall. Oh god, like all the rest, the way he fucked me was great. I dug my nails on his back and later on, grasped his arms. I had always wondered how he got the muscles and great body shape. He was like Hao, only shorter and a bit skinnier. But still, he was great. He got pissed off however when Horo popped in.

By now, the tube was pretty much full of water. Horo laid me down and got on top of me. Ever did it in the tube? Well I sure have. Horo fucked me right there! His thrusts like all the others were different. And like all they others, the felt good. I was beginning to feel like I wanted sex my whole life and I didn't want him to stop but eventually, it did end. We all took turns taking showers and we all sat down on the couch, my head resting on Yoh's chest as he held me protectively.

* * *

"That was fun neh?" He asked. No one really answered. 

"So out of all of all of us, who fucked you the best?" Hao asked with a mischievous smile.

"It has to be me." Horo said proudly.

"Get real." Hao said shaking his head. "Every one knows that I am the sex king."

"Yah, he has sex with both guys and girls." Yoh said laughing. They started talking about who was better and I slowly drifted off to sleep but I woke up again when I heard Horo say "Let's go fuck her when she's asleep." This earned him a slap and being thrown out of the house.

* * *

The next day, everything was the same again. Yoh was doing his usual training, Hao… I had no clue where he went, everyone was doing their usual business like always and like nothing happened the day before. Everything stayed that way until one day… Yoh was bored again… He dragged me downstairs for another round. At first I was a bit confused of why but then I remembered what he said. "Let's do it again sometime." I felt like smacking him and he kissed before I could and that's how it all started up again. 

Yoh and I are still engaged just to let you know but every once in a while, it is ok to have a little fun. But I could tell… We were all more then just bored… We were pretty deperate for sex at times and just came over whenever when they needed it… I should start charging them, no matter how good sex with them is…

* * *

**GAH! YOU CAN ALL KILL ME NOW!** Not really much lemon neh? Well I can't do this… Rated M/R thing. Sorry! I tried my best! I had to stop writing for like a few hours… Yah, I'm like that. I can read them but I just can't write them… I couldn't even reread this over! Gah! Flame me! Flame me! Well do your best not to lolz but if you can't.. **FLAME ME!**


End file.
